Hihihi je suis un gâteau de riz!
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Gâteau de riz est fou. Mais d'où vient sa folie ? Pourquoi est-il toujours seul ? Et si quelqu'un finissait par s'en rendre compte ? Warning: présence de OOC.


**Bah salut ! Ceci est ma toute première fan fiction. Elle porte sur l'univers de Kriss de Minute papillon donc rien ici ne m'appartient si ce n'est la trame de l'histoire et si cette fan fic gêne Kriss je m'engage à la retirer. Je précise également qu'il y aurais présence d'OOC dans ce one-shot donc voilà. A la base je voulais publier une autre fan fic mais cette dernière semble s'être perdu dans mes cartons donc en attendent de la réécrire je publie celle ci. Autre chose : dans la vie de tout les jours je rencontre de gros problèmes au niveau de l'orthographe, grammaire ect... Donc si vous voyez une faute signalais la moi ça me serait d'une très grande aide, merci. Bon bonne lecture :), Ayumi. **

_Si tu crois pouvoir survivre sans amis_

_Alors attend toi à finir comme un Gâteau de Riz._

Tout le monde connaissait Gâteau de riz mais personne ne savait pourquoi il était aussi fou. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'en réalité Gâteau de riz était né bien avant Minute papillon ou même Langue de pub quand Kriss était encore un jeune et qu'il fumait quelques joints de temps à autre, il était sortit de son imagination lors de ces délires halluciné. Au début Gâteau de riz restait sage, ne se contentant que de faire quelques remarques ça et là dans le cerveau de Kriss, ne sortant que lorsque ce dernier fumant, sans qu'il ne ce rende compte qu'il venait de créer un être qui au fur et à mesure finirait par devenir une part de sa personnalité et une figure emblématique de sa future émission.

Mais le temps passa et Gâteau de riz s'ennuyât de plus en plus et commença à multiplier les bêtises. Kriss, lui , qui avait grandis et commençait son émission Minute papillon ,décida pour occuper Gâteau de riz de le faire participer à celle-ci avec d'autre personnalités. Mais Gâteau de riz se sentait toujours seul, il avait l'impression d'être brisé en deux à chaque instants et malgré la foule grandissante dans la maison il se sentait chaque jour un peu plus coupé de la vie. Alors il continuais les bêtises encore et encore de plus en plus grave...

« -Hihihi je suis un Gâteau de riz avec un fusil !

-Hihihi je suis un Gâteau de riz avec un bouton nucléaire !

-Hihihi je suis un Gâteau de riz avec de la dynamite ! »

Oui, il était allé jusqu'à se faire exploser pour se sentir moins seul, pour se sentir exister. Mais Kriss les avaient tous ramené à la vie... Un jour alors que Gâteau de riz était assit sur son lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, son créateur entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

« -Tu ne veux pas venir avec les autres en bas ?

-Hihihi je suis un Gâteau de riz avec un bazooka !

-Que-mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec cette arme ?! Donne moi ça ! S'écria Kriss en arrachant l'arme des mains de sa personnalité.

-Hihihi je suis un Gâteau de riz avec un arc et une flèche !

-Non mais tu t'es crus dans Hunger Games ou quoi ?!

-Hihihi je suis un Gâteau de riz avec Joueur du Grenier !

-HEIN ?! Mais qu'est ce qu-d'ou sort ce poster ? »

Gâteau de riz se contenta hausser les épaules. Kriss soupira et arracha le poster de son collègue des mains de Gâteau de riz, ne préférant pas savoir comment ce dernier était arrivé dans sa chambre.

« -Gâteau de riz j'aimerais comprendre. Tout le monde ici reste avec les autres. Tout le monde. Même le prof de philo. Même le carniste et le végan, bon ok ces deux là pas dans la même pièce . Même le démon et hélicoptère-man. Alors pourquoi est tu le seul à t'isoler ? En dehors de l'émission on ne te voit jamais. Alors pourquoi Gâteau de riz ? Pourquoi ? »

Au fur et à mesure que Kriss parlait Gâteau de riz sentait monter en lui en colère dont il ne comprenait même pas l'origine. Au bout d'un énième « Pourquoi » il explosa :

« -LA FERME ! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME EUX ! Contrairement à eux j'ai vécu seul pendant toute ces années ! Totalement seul , même toi tu ignorait ma présence. Nous ne sommes pas une famille, tu te sert uniquement de nous pour ton émission, autrement tu ne nous aime pas et tu nous méprise. Alors oui je suis seul et je le resterais toute ma vie, acheva Gâteau de riz d'une voix brisé. »

Un long silence s'abattit sur les deux protagonistes jusqu'à ce que Kriss le brise.

« -Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de déblatérais des bêtises pareils, dit-il doucement, a quel moment crois tu que j'ai considérais un seul d'entre vous comme des instrument au service de mon émission ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous le dit que je ne vous considère pas comme ma famille. »

Gâteau de riz le regarda avec de grand yeux et dit d'une petite voix :

« -Hihihi je suis un Gâteau de riz et j'aimerais bien des amis. »

Kriss sourit et lui tendis la main.

« -Alors il n'est pas trop tard pour te rattraper, Gâteau de riz. »

Gâteau de riz hésita, pouvais t-il faire confiance à son créateur ?

Doucement il lui prit la main et Kriss l'entraîna vers le salon où les autres personnalités de Kriss était réunis.


End file.
